


【授权翻译】What The Morrow Will Bring 未来给予之物

by Malili_J, Vamillepudding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Protective Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Malili_J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding
Summary: Kink meme梗：Newt作为高级顾问进入了MACUSA，但是有一件事情——他抓Grindelwald的所作所为让其他的傲罗看起来像个蠢货【。傲罗们决定复仇，用各种糟糕的手段捉弄他（恶作剧、辱骂之类的）。直到他们越来越过分以至于试图强暴他，然后Graves出现并拯救了他。Graves花了一周时间去查Newt发生了什么，而最后他发现的时候，他希望它没有发生过。点梗地址：http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=361931#cmt361931





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of What The Morrow Will Bring（http://archiveofourown.org/works/8752060） by Vamillepudding(http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamillepudding/pseuds/Vamillepudding)

Percival Graves已经痊愈并重新接任美国魔法国会安全部长，同时也在一年前兼任MACUSA魔法法律执行部的部长。而除了偶尔出现的噩梦，他过得很好，拜托别再问了。Seraphina告诉他Newton Scamander已经回到纽约并成为MACUSA的一名顾问时，Graves明显的表现出了不满，看起来是对于他能力的侮辱。

当问及Scamander能对他们提供什么帮助的时候，Seraphina啥都没说。也许Scamander的书看起来挺失败的，Graves从一片寂静得出结论，而且英国魔法部也不愿意再聘用他。（一战期间，Newt曾进入魔法部神奇生物司，在东线参与了部里的机密行动，控制乌克兰铁腹龙。战后，他被委任写一本关于魔法生物的百科书，自此他就一直环球旅行收集笔记和资料。）又或者有可能Scamander禁止在大不列颠随时随地携带一箱子的违禁魔法生物。不，Graves从来没有在私底下见过这个人，但不意味着他没有阅读过报告。Newt Scamander看起来是个彻头彻尾的犯罪分子，而他还没有被如此暴躁的当局干掉的唯一原因就是救助了那些生物和人类——包括Graves自己。这个男人逐渐吸引人们形成一种观念：为什么他自己还没有被关在监狱里面。并不是说Graves没有感恩戴德，他的确为此感到感激。Scamander肯定发现了与曾Graves共事的傲罗都没有认出他，而Graves对此感激不尽。

但真是见了鬼了，他这个魔法法律执行部的部长可不是白当的。Scamander想要加入MACUSA？对于他来说是好事。从他们的方面来讲，这永远也不会对其他称职的巫师受到伤害,尽管据说Graves的能力在那里是独一无二的。Seraphina一走出办公室，他就向自己保证，假如Scamander看到了法律错误的一面，他就会陷入自责之中。

***

 

当这位神奇生物学家到来的时候，Graves感到相当的意外，就好像有小小的东西发芽了。Scamander先生正在跟Goldstein姐妹呆在一起，Graves正疑惑着男人是否遗忘了什么东西在在英国，他看到了那个声名狼藉的箱子。在他就职的第一天，Scamander先生和Porpentina Goldstein一起来了，但是却没有带着他的箱子，那让Graves看起来好多了。

“Scaemander先生”，Goldstein将他带到他的办公室后，他向男人致意。“很高兴我们终于有了一次私底下的会面。”Scarmander站在门边上害羞的微笑着，但并没有说话。Graves不是那种把救了他一命这种事当做理所当然的男人，于是他尝试着回以一个微笑。根据他不安的外表来判断，他做得并不是很好。他的嘴角恢复成一个更自然的弧度，Scamander也轻松了不少。直到Graves伸出他的手而他立刻又紧张起来。Graves停了下来。

“很感谢你救了我一命”，他把手放在半空，最终，在一刻的犹豫后，神奇生物学家握住了他的手。

“不客气？”男人回答道，但是听起来更像一个问句。“当然，尽管严格来讲我并没有救你的命，我只是揭穿了假扮成你的 Grindelwald，整个营救部分是由...其他人完成的。”Scamander笨拙的完成了这个句子。想移开眼珠子的欲望越来越强烈，但是Graves现在相当想完全控制住他的身体。

“尽管如此我还是非常感激——我们很高兴你在这里。”Graves事后才想起来根本没有定义“我们”到底是谁，但是至少他可以假设MACUSA某部门里有个人会震惊于Newt Scamander是他的同窗。或许吧。

当寂静再次张牙舞爪接近时，魔法法律执行部部长以一种他最自然的声音说道：“啊，那我很期待你的工作，大半个月之内有员工会离职的，你就能有一间办公室了。在此之前，你得跟Clayton 和Benson.分享同一个空间了。只要你向地精说一声，他们就会带你到想去的楼层。”

“谢谢。”Scamander含糊地说，语速太快以至于 Graves 差点就没有听懂。当MACUSA新上任的顾问和 Percival Graves仍然站在房间的中央，后者仍惊讶于Seraphina是如何找到一个不需要用眼睛观察别人就能够帮助解决一切事情的人，看在Merlin的份上。 但是好吧，谁知道以后会发生什么呢？

***

 

Graves再次见到Newt Scamander时已经过去一周了。说实话，他甚至期望他们见面的间隔能更长一点，但出乎意料的是，一个傲罗闯了进来，扯着一件紧急事件，一头到处乱跑的龙，马上到，需要帮助，还有Graves。他从来没有处理过一条龙，心里的第一个念头就是要去把Scamander叫过来。

当他到办公室的时候，他看到了那个男人也在，他发现Scamander在桌子边上，两个人在他身边打着转——是Benson 和Clayton，在Grindelwald假扮Graves期间上任的两名傲罗。

Graves没有时间去听他正在说的事情，坦率的说，他也该死的一点都不关心是否妨碍了他和工作伙伴的亲密时间。“Scamander”他咆哮。所有人都鸦雀无声转过过来， Benson 和 Clayton看起来有点内疚，也许是因为他们被抓到在聊天而非工作。另一方面，Scamander看起来莫名的解脱了。“现在跟我走。”神奇生物学家几乎是迫不及待站了起来，先是差点被椅子绊了一下，然后是真真切切的被Clayton的脚绊到了.

“对不起真的很抱歉”他起来的时候Clayton跟他说着一模一样的话，咕哝着一些道歉的词句。Graves感觉他的怒气正在以分钟来增加。“快点，我们可没有一整天的时间来浪费。”傲罗说着， 并没有注意到Clayton和Benson在这场好戏之间相视并露齿一笑。

“发生什么事了？”Scamander在Graves用移形换影把他带到事故地点时问到。

“一条龙。”Graves突兀的回到。

“你知道是什么类型的龙吗？”

“它很大，有着一双翅膀，呼吸之间喷吐着火焰。这还不够吗？”Scamander看起来就像要大吵一架。但他什么都没说直到他足够清楚意识到问题所在，一切就朝着地狱滑下去了。

然后，Graves并不是很记得事情的细节，因为当他们看到那条龙的时候，那个神奇生物正打算把他们活生生烤焦。Graves随后的记忆变得模糊不清。Newt大喊着一些躲起来之类的事情并且“不要念任何咒语，会让她感到恐惧”。当Graves有充足的时间来思考那刻究竟发生了什么的时候，他觉得确实不该念任何咒语。然而在那刻他心里只有想着：“他只是个文职。”就因为Newt并没有太多的经验，仍然没有经过常规训练来应付这些情况，在这一天结束的时候，Graves成为了那个应该确保人们安全的人。

于是他和他的直觉消失了，而Newt则在他们被烤成薯片之前直接幻影移行回到了MACUSA总部。Newt第一次直直看向他的双眼，过了一会儿，像下定了决心一样，他又回去了。等到Graves也幻影移行回来的时候，他带上了半打经验丰富的傲罗，急切希望Newt解决这些敏感的事情并等着被派上用场。当Newt让他的手在神奇生物的视线里晃来晃去的时候，他发现那条龙正好奇的着拱着Newt，好像他正在驯服它一样。有些傲罗发出一些嘲讽关于Newt相比于与人类更擅长于与龙接触的的评论，但是Graves的注意力被面前的场景吸引住了。他不肯定其他傲罗是否真的明白发生在这里的事情有多么壮观。

他知道，龙是难以被驯服的。他们凶猛、危险，而且最重要的是致命。那一刻出现了一个人，一个Graves在此之前并没有认真看待过的男人（尽管欠了他一条命），一个不仅仅想要在与龙的遭遇战中活下来，并且想要与之成为为好友的人。  
Newt转过身来就好像完成了他内心所想的那样，只有这次，他看起来没有那么羞怯了，但对于他而言完成得很困难。

“龙天生就是很友好的，一旦你度过了最初的防御阶段，”他一边驯服着生物一边解释，“你看，大部分人都不了解他。他们试图用咒语来使它们驯服，当这不起作用的时候，他们就杀了它。”说到这里，龙猛地推了一下神奇生物学家，那让其他人因为恐惧当场僵立，然后Newt告诉它：“就在那里稍微等一下，我会照看好你的，好吗？”

“难道这个杀戮的部分不会以其他方式出现在别的龙身上吗？”Graves找到了他的声音，干巴巴的问。Newt给了他一个害羞的微笑。

“只有当它感受到恐惧的时候。正如你看到的，巫师们试图做很多令它恐慌的事情，就是这样。他们害怕，所以他们想要为了它们无法控制的事情而惩罚那些生物。”

“好吧”一个傲罗说，因为他想不出该说其他什么了，“所以，你希望我们怎么处置它？”

“是‘她’。”Newt在微微强调了一下字眼，“应该去找一处龙类保护区。世界上这种地方可不多了，尽管龙所剩无几，他们依然在这么做。”他以前知道这世界上有这么多龙类保护区吗？Graves不能想象。“我曾经在墨西哥拜访过其中的一个保护区。他们有三头龙，两头是杂交的，还有一头是挪威脊背龙。”Graves明白他应该询问为什么Newt打算把龙运到另一个国家，因为他很难把它塞进他的箱子里面。他应该问一下Newt是否需要强迫这个生物踏上旅途，如果也许是这样的话，Newt应该考虑小心它直到它到达保护区。但是现在他唯一最想问的问题是：

“他是什么种类的？”另一个人微笑着，带着渴望的的神情希望得到他的回复：

“是澳洲蛋白眼火龙。世界上最美的龙类。而她看起来就像一道极光一样，不是吗？”

***

最后Newt了解了这个全美国巫师皆知的巫师（指Graves），也知道了谁会跟他一起把极光送去墨西哥。Grave没有询问细节，因为他觉得这个答案可能会指引他破坏法律或者让他被抓到监狱里。他相信Newt会掌握好这一切的，就像Newt事后会修改报告使他看上去完全没有违法。

第二天，Graves遇见了神奇生物学家好几次，当他去吃午饭，没有跳过它的时候，他注意到一些他希望没有注意到的事情。Newt一个人在缩着坐在着餐厅里，有谁靠近他的时候蜷的更紧了。Graves眼下确实有比照顾他的雇员更重要的事情，但是自从他经历过龙的小插曲后，不仅仅是尊重，还有一些对Newt的对同类的意气相投开始滋生。他坐到那个对着食物弓着腰的人身边打算跟他谈一谈。在接下来的三十分钟里。Graves了解到Newt对能够在MACUSA工作很高兴，也很高兴能借宿在Goldstein家，很高兴能来到美国，他很感激现在的生活状态。这就是Newt能够分享的信息了，于是Graves将话题中心转到了Newt的新书，然后他得到了一个让他吃惊的事情。

“噢是啊，那本书确实是出版了。”Newt告诉他，“几个月以前我去问要不要写第二版，虽然我很想写，但是后来我接下了这个工作，我哥一直鼓励我，告诉我这是个好机会，于是我想，那又不会少块肉对吧？然后我就在这里了。但是...”他补充的时候好像在Graves身后看到了什么东西，脸色一下变白了“我应该不会在这里呆太久。”

“我以为你在这里工作很愉快。”Graves说着，抬起了眼睛盯着Newt，但没有跟着他的视线转过头。

“呃是啊，我只是，这里还有许多生物需要我帮忙，你瞧，我觉得MACUSA在没有我的帮助下也可以做得很好。”MACUSA或许可以，但是重点不是这个。然而，在Graves想继续了解这个事情的时候，Newt突然站了起来，在他离开的时候嘀咕了句再见。Graves当他回到办公室的时候摇了摇头。

***

Graves花了一周时间去查Newt发生了什么，而最后他发现的时候，他希望它没有发生过。

已经很晚了，大部分人都已经回家了，只剩Graves还在他的办公室，在今天最后一份报告签上名字。他结束这一天的工作，锁门离开的时候发现Newt的办公室还亮着灯——那一定是Newt，鉴于他想不到另外两个人还会在下班后呆在办公室。据他所知。Newt在早些时候救助了一头鹰头马身有翼兽，所以很有可能他现在正在写着报告，说明一名傲罗的伤势并不是那只奇兽的错，因为梅林并不允许任何生物犯下任何错误。

Graves决定去告诉Newt今天已经结束了，讲真的，夜已经深了，而且Newt的草书让他看起来更糟糕了（Graves怎么知道的？因为他后来读了那篇报告。）但是他靠近办公室的时候，他停住了脚步，听到了一声熟悉的啜泣声，而另一个粗鲁的嗓音正在要求另一个男人“安静一会儿”，然后第三个声音也响应着“把他的嘴用到该用的地方去”。

Graves听到笑声伴着快门的咔嚓声，他奔跑起来。迎接他的是一幅可怕的场面，可怕到Graves不愿意再次想起。在一定程度上，没有，至少在他施法让Clayton 和Benson 变得不省人事控制他们之后，然后他不得不看向那把自己在地板上蜷缩成一团，全身赤裸浑身伤痕的人。

Graves不知所措的在Newt旁边跪下来，想要触碰颤抖不已的人，然后在碰到之前收回了手。“Newt？”他轻轻问到。

“Newt”Newt 抬起头，他的脸太苍白，更多的雀斑显现了出来，眼泪从他的面颊流过。Graves看一眼Newt又看了一眼那两个傲罗，最后又看向Newt。“他们有没有——”他没法问完整个问题。Newt轻轻摇了摇头，Grave如释重负般松了一口气。

他们无言的坐下，Newt在披上Graves给他的外套后依然止不住的颤抖，Newt说：“他们拍了照片。”

“不好意思？”Grave怀疑他是不是听错了。

“他们拍了照，”神奇生物学家说“在我的...我相当不雅的状态下，你也许会这么说吧。他们会把照片寄给预言家日报，假如我不...配合。”

“我们会烧了他的”Graves保证，然后安静再次降临了。这次Graves打破了他。

“你需不需要找医生？”

“不了”Newt坚决的否定了，Graves决定相信他。事情看起来还没有太糟糕，所有事情需要考虑，而他记得很深的只有他在被劫持后曾经鄙视过体检。“就...就帮我拿一下我的箱子？他在Tina...Ms. Goldstein那里。我需要，那些鸟蛇需要喂食了，还有月痴兽，还有——我保证过会给嗅嗅一个新的饰品。”他也需要从这快要绞死他的空气中被救出来。Graves打算问Newt要不要回Goldstein那里，然后他决定还是不问了。

“我会的。而且我也要照看——这些。”一道光从他的魔杖闪过，那两个不省人事的傲罗从房间里消失了。Graves还没打算好如何处置他们，但是在那个时候牢房会准备好的。直到他在想如何能够在他空手的情况下用不会致死的方法惩罚他们。“你不介意一个人先待一会儿吧？”Newt点点头，然后Graves离开了。

***

Queenie Goldstein打开门，这是Graves最不想见到的事情了。他试着用他最大的能力在大脑里筑起屏障，但是那个景象太过生动，也许永远也不会褪色，永远在他的心上燃烧。

“噢这太糟糕了！”Goldstein脸上的表情混合了恐惧与担心。“你想干嘛？你要我去找Tina？他现在人在哪？”

“他还在MACUSA。把他的箱子给我，他自己要的。”Graves疲倦地说。感谢梅林，Goldstein并没有争吵，立刻把那只磨损的箱子拿了过来。

“嘿Graves先生？”她在Graves准备幻影移形的时候问。Graves转过身来。“你会照顾好他的，对吧？”

“尽我所能。”Graves说。

***

回到办公室的时候，他发现Newt已经穿戴整齐，坐在他的桌子前写着东西，Graves清了清嗓子，并没有对他刚刚的退缩评论。

“我拿到你的箱子了。你在写什么？”  
“对Susan的报告。”

“那个鹰头马身有翼兽叫Susan？”

“是的。”他可以告诉Newt不用担心报告，不必担忧现下的任何事情，但是他不能。取而代之的是把箱子放在地上，等着Newt来拿走他。

Newt害羞的邀请他的时候让他吃惊了一下，但是他没有表现出来。他只是跟着Newt进了箱子，看着神奇生物学家照顾着他的所有生物，在他彻底倒下的时候确保他们都还过得好好的。然后Graves抱住了Newt，给了他一点点小小的安慰。一切都会变好的，他告诉自己。他会确保一切都会好好的。会让Newt安全无忧。

这一刻，一个拥抱已然足够。也许未来带来的是光明，而不是黑暗。


End file.
